The Quiet Ones
by Calm Soul
Summary: [Taiorato] Because we all know who the real pervert of the group is. [Oneshot]


_Disclaimer_: Digimon belongs to Toei, Bandai, and many others that do not include me. I am not making any money off of this.

_Pairings_: Taiorato with pints of Takeyako, Kensuke, and Himi friendship.

_Warnings_: Major OOC, crack, hetero, shounen ai, shoujo ai, and language.

Okay, so I was just innocently working on the next chapter of Snapshot, when I was suddenly hit with this stupid plot bunny that absolutely refused to go away. So, I guess this is where this thing came from.

So, don't worry, as soon I'm done writing this I'll try to work on the next chapter of Snapshot. And yes, Taiorato is a threesome. Not a triangle or anything. I'm also not all that happy with the Daisuke ending part, but I just couldn't word it right.

_

* * *

_

**_The Quiet Ones_**

_

* * *

_

It had been a Wednesday afternoon when Miyako first heard about it.

She had been planning on having a nice normal Wednesday morning, just like any other usual day of her boring (when it didn't include facing evil creatures in another world) life where the girl would wake up, go to school, come back home (occasionally visiting the other Chosen), eat dinner, and go to sleep.

Her plans however, did not go according to well, plan.

The girl was walking calmly, composedly, and gracefully down the sidewalk to her home, when a movement caught the corner of her eye. She turned her head slightly and found her friend Koushiro, biking down the lane. He didn't seem to be speeding down the street, but Miyako still got the impression that he was in a hurry.

"Hey Koushiro!" she called out, jogging down faster so she could catch up to him. "What's up?"

The redhead slowed down his pedaling to momentarily turn his head towards the girl. "Oh hi Miyako. Sorry, I can't talk right now; I have something else to do!"

"Hey wait!" Miyako called out, running faster so she could keep up with his pace. "What could be more important than talking to me huh?" She put her hands on her waist, demanding an answer.

Koushiro blinked, glancing around momentarily before turning back to Miyako with a distinct nervous look in his eye. "Don't tell anyone about this," He whispered so quietly that the girl had to strain to hear him. "But Yamato needs me to cover for him for band practice. He has _things_ to do with Taichi and Sora." Koushiro pronounced the word things with an unusual tone.

Miyako raised an eyebrow in puzzlement. "Since when does Yamato ask you to cover for him for band practice? Scratch that, since when does Yamato ask anybody to cover for him for band practice?" The girl corrected.

"Since he's got Things to do with Taichi and Sora." Koushiro answered simply (the girl could almost _hear _the capital), giving Miyako a weird look; his bicycle forgotten and lying on the street while he just stood.

Miyako snorted. "Since when did hanging with Taichi and Sora change anything? He's always been able to have time with his band no matter what he'd be doing with his best friends."

Koushiro gave her an even weirder look. "You mean you don't know?" Whispering had been long forgotten, now the boy was just asking questions with a shocked tone.

"Know what!" exclaimed Miyako. If there was one thing that left the girl unhappy - along with mad, pissed off, and a hundred other things that will not be mentioned for safety reasons - it was being left out on the gossip.

The redheaded boy coughed and gave the girl a weird look (again). "About Yamato, Taichi, and Sora." Koushiro looked distinctly uncomfortable at what he was talking about; whatever _that_ was.

"What about Yamato, Taichi, and Sora?" Miyako asked with a slightly shrilly and aggravated voice. With the way Koushiro was going on, it looked like whatever he was talking about seemed to be pretty big gossip. And Miyako did not appreciate being left out of _big_ gossip.

Koushiro didn't even blink. "They're all dating."

Miyako did. "Who's dating?"

Koushiro's the weird look had returned. "_All _of them."

And Miyako did something she had never done before. Never. She gave a **squeak**. "Pardon? All of them? As in, _all_ of them? Together?"

Koushiro's weird look (finally) disappeared, and he gave a nod in confirmation.

Silence ensued.

"Well Miyako, I'd better get going!" Koushiro exclaimed cheerfully, picking up his bike and once again pedaling fast away down, down the street, leaving the bespectacled girl alone with her thoughts.

Miyako's mind reeled with thoughts. Yamato? Taichi? Sora? Dating? Each other? All of them? When? How? And why did she NOT know about it sooner? How long had they been together? Who seduced who?

The last thought lingered through Miyako's head, turning and turning inside and out, as the girl mulled over the possibilities, until it came to one (and only one) conclusion: Ishida Yamato had enticed Yagami Taichi and Takenouchi Sora into going on dates – and many, many more things – with him.

Miyako knew however, that every little thing had an influence.

That was probably why later in the afternoon, a certain Takaishi had opened his apartment door (well, technically it was his mother's but she happened to be out), only to be faced by his rather scary bespectacled girlfriend blaming him about corrupting poor unstable and angsty Yamato with his diabolical tendencies (the girl did not believe in Takeru's so called angelic-ness) during those believed-to-be-innocent family gatherings.

"After your stupid diabolical habits, Yamato could just not help but trap clueless little Taichi and quiet little Sora into performing his –I mean YOUR- sexual games!" Miyako screamed into Takeru's ear, scaring said diabolical angel's wits. "And the worst part is that you didn't even tell me!" shouted out the girl.

Needless to say, it had been an entire two weeks until the blonde had been allowed to show his bespectacled girlfriend just what _sort_ of sexual games he performed (even though the blonde knew he had no part with his brother's relationship, he had enough sense to know when to keep his mouth shut and just agree with anything Miyako said. That rule was established a _long _time ago).

xxx

It had been a Saturday morning when Mimi first heard about it.

When the girl first woke up with a bright smile on her face and the sun shining down on her, the first thing she did was check her emails on her computer. Well, first she turned on her computer so she could check her emails. Actually, before that, she had to walk to her computer so she could turn it on so she could check her emails – but let's not get ahead of ourselves.

"Hmm, I wonder if any of the Chosen have got any interesting gossip to share these past few days." The pink haired girl mused aloud to herself, before giving a small giggle. "Probably not though, seeing as the last piece of news I got from them was about Takeru's and Miyako's one month anniversary. Those two are just too cute. And Ken and Daisuke are just adorable." Flitting through the emails, she spotted a message from her very close friend Hikari, and clicked to read it.

_Hey Mimi! _

_I hope you're having tons of fun in America! Odaiba's been pretty interesting so far. Miyako cut Takeru off for a whole two weeks because she was convinced he influenced Yamato! Totally hilarious. _

_Hikari_

Though Hikari's message brought a smile to Mimi's face, the girl couldn't help but be confused. What had Takeru influenced Yamato to do? Puzzled, the pink haired girl quickly typed in her response.

_Hi Hikari!_

_I'm been pretty okay in America, things aren't all that interesting. Anyway, I'm afraid I don't quite understand. What about Yamato? And what does Miyako have to do with anything?_

_Mimi_

It was only seconds later that she received a response, with the most shocking answers that made the girl's jaw drop as she read it.

_Mimi,_

_You mean you don't know? I thought someone had already told you! Well, anyways, Yamato, Sora, and my brother are all dating. With each other. Miyako found out from Koushiro – who found out from Iori who found out from Takeru himself who found out from me who found out from Taichi – and was a bit upset from not finding out sooner. She was also convinced that Takeru had managed to influence Yamato into being the one who got Taichi and Sora into the relationship in the first place (though I'm not quite sure this is really true). They made up soon though._

_Hikari_

After reading and rereading the email more than half a dozen times, the questions started to pop up into Mimi's head. Taichi? Yamato? Sora? Dating? Each other? All of them? When? How? And why did she NOT know about it sooner? How long had they been together? Who seduced who? If not Yamato, then who?

Mimi's head spun (not literally) as the possibilities ranged through her head, threatening to give a headache. It was only seconds later that the girl had come to her own sensible conclusion: Yagami Taichi had lured Ishida Yamato and Takenouchi Sora into going on dates –and many, many more things- with him.

Mimi knew however (like a certain bespectacled girl that will not be mentioned), that every little thing had an influence.

That would probably explain why only hours after sending the informative email to the pink haired girl, the younger femaleYagami had received a long (very, very long) email rant from said pink haired girl, raving about how the brunette had somehow manipulated clueless little Taichi with her evil little habits (Mimi refused to believe that Hikari was _really _such an angel; regardless of the fact that she was the Bearer of Light) during those so called brother-sister moments.

_After your silly manipulating habits, Taichi could just not help but trap poor unstable and angsty Yamato (seriously, I find it very hard to believe he was the one that initiated the thing) and quiet little Sora into doing all kinds of things that will not be mentioned for my mental sanity! And the worst part is that no one even told me! Come on, even America gossip travels faster._

Needless to say, it had been an entire three weeks until the brunette had managed to convince her pink haired friend that no, she was not the one that had influenced Taichi into luring his friends into a threesome (to be frank, Hikari wasn't even sure that Taichi was even influenced at all; much less if he was the one to get his friends to date him and each other. But some things were better left unsaid).

xxx

It had been a Monday evening when Daisuke first heard about it.

The redhead had been trying to enjoy his small date that included a park, a walk, and his boyfriend (duh). Keyword was trying, as the date had been a complete disaster from the very start. There was the restaurant (which was downright stuffy), the waitresses (who had been eyeing up his boyfriend since they first walked into the place. There was also this particularly nasty one that accidentally on purpose spilled his water on him) and don't even think about starting on the food.

"Is everything okay Daisuke?" A soft voice broke the boy out of his reverie as Daisuke turned his head to the source. Ken was looking at him with a soft look that instantly made the tan boy forget about all his worries and concentrate on what they were currently doing: taking a walk in the park.

Daisuke gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Ken I'm fine. I'm just a bit disgruntled about the restaurant part."

The bluenette raised an eyebrow, looking slightly confused. "What was wrong with the restaurant?"

The redhead stared blankly at the bluenette. "What was wrong with that restaurant Ken? Everything! I'm not blaming you or anything, since I made the decision to pick that stupid place, but now I just really wish I didn't. I mean, the first second we walked into the place, everyone was staring at you like you were a piece of meat!"

"Really? I thought they were staring at me because I was Odaiba's Resident Boy Genius." Ken mused out loud.

"Yeah right! And I suppose that waitress accidentally on purpose dumped an entire jug of water onto my shirt because she was too busy staring at the boy genius in front of her huh?" queried Daisuke.

"Well, that is possible." Ken answered, a somewhat bemused tone laced into his voice.

Daisuke blinked, unwilling to believe that would actually be the real reason. "Oh yeah, then what about the food huh! I refuse to believe that they overcooked or undercooked all our orders just because they were flustered at having the infamous Ichijouji Ken and his boyfriend come for a date at their restaurant!" Daisuke challenged.

"Er…that actually would make sense Daisuke." Ken hesitantly offered his explanation, unsure of how his (insane) boyfriend would take it.

Daisuke burst into tears.

"WAHH! You don't love me anymore Ken! WAHH!" wailed the poor brokenhearted redhead; dropping down to his knees and crying his heart out in the middle of the park, regardless of the fact that people were staring at the commotion he was causing.

Ken sighed, obviously not falling for the boy's so called heart wrenching display of water works. Daisuke could be _so_ dramatic sometimes; it was a wonder why he wasn't an actor. "There, there Daisuke," Ken crouched down, deciding to play along and comfort the boy. "The date wasn't really all that bad, now was it? I'm sure plenty of people have had worse."

Sniffling slightly, Daisuke looked up at the bluenette suspiciously. "Oh yeah? Care to give me an example?" asked Daisuke sarcastically.

"Well," started Ken. "I'm sure that Takeru and Miyako have had their fair share bad dates, after all they've been going out a week longer than we have. And then there's Taichi, Yamato, and Sora's relationship. Now, I'm sure they've-"

"WHAT!" shrilled out the surprised (younger) Motomiya, obviously forgetting his dramatic act, choosing instead to stare at the bluenette with a perplexed expression.

Ken blinked; obviously surprised at the rather vocal response his boyfriend had given him. "What?" was all he could ask, repeating the boy.

"I asked," Daisuke cleared his throat. "What about Taichi, Yamato, and Sora's dates?" he asked.

"You mean you don't know?" responded Ken, half surprised and half bemused, trying to hide his soft smile.

"Don't know what!" Daisuke questioned, looking quite aggravated at the fact that his boyfriend (known for being an impassive and introverted boy) actually knew more gossip than _he_ (known for being an expressive and extroverted boy) did.

Ken sighed with a dramatic (and stupid, thought Daisuke) flair, before opening his mouth and saying in a deadpanned voice that, "Your idol, Takeru's brother, and Sora are dating."

"Who?" asked Daisuke.

"Each other." answered Ken.

"Ah, I uh, see."

Ken nodded. "Good, now that that's been all established, let's go find a nice comfy bush to make out in until the police discover us and we have to make a run for it." And with an almost unreal air of business-y authority, the bluenette dragged his grinning boyfriend along into a said 'comfy bush'.

That was probably why, when Daisuke first heard about it, he did not say a thing. This was probably because no questions had appeared into his head about emotionally unstable and angsty Yamato, clueless little Taichi, or quiet little Sora. This was also probably because he knew exactly who had taken it upon themselves to seduce their best friends into a relationship (though he was sure they were pretty willing).

After all, if there was one thing Daisuke was sure of, it was that it was **always** the quiet ones.

He just wasn't all that sure about what might have influenced the said pervert.

"Oh god _Ken_…"

xxx

Somewhere far, far way (well okay, maybe not all that far) during the same time that Daisuke and Ken were exploring er, the wilderness of the local park (coughyeahrightcough), there were three naked figures lying down on a comfortable bed in the Yagami apartment complex. The brunette was on the left, the blonde was on the right, and the redhead was in the middle, all together in some sort of pattern only they had the tools to make.

The redhead shifted, her sleep dissipating as she slowly woke up with a small yawn, still being careful not to wake up the other occupants of the big bed. Rubbing her face sleepily, the girl smiled at her companions (in bed), as they seemed just too adorable, along with many, many other things.

Changing her smile into a quick leery gaze, Takenouchi Sora giggled as she spotted Yagami Taichi drooling into his pillow and Ishida Yamato snuggling into his. She wondered if they were willing to go for some more…_exercises_ once they woke up. Lord knows she would.

She did, after all, seduce the two in the first place (not that they weren't willing of course).

xxx

It had been a Tuesday morning when Jyou first heard about it.

"TAICHI, YAMATO, AND SORA ARE DOING WHAT!"

Needless to say, he fainted.

_

* * *

_

_**End**_

* * *

Ugh. I have this horrible high fever that will not go away. Seems like I won't be able to work on Snapshot as soon as I thought I would. Eh, who cares. Anyway, for people who are questioning my sanity about this piece: no I was not on anything when I wrote this. It was the work of killer plot bunnies.

And the fact that I love OOC Sora. I love IC Sora too. Pervert!Sora is just something I wanted to delve in. The idea of Pervert!Taichi and Pervert!Yamato is great too, but they've got nothing on the redhead. Fainthearted!Jyou is great too.

I love reviews too.


End file.
